Diabolik Lovers Lemon Stories
by Ember Joy
Summary: A list of Diabolik Lovers lemon stories. Hope you like it. ShuxOC, KanatoxOC, SubaruxOC AyatoxYui, ReijixOC, LatioxOC. It starts out with confessions of love, the next chapters are lemons. Change to M later.
1. Chapter 1: SHUxCLEOBELLA

Cleobella's P.O.V:

I was sitting in the music room alone. My back was so soar from all the running during gym class. I used my left hand to massage my right shoulder trying to ease the pain. I ran for about 2 miles and my back was killing me. I tried to relax when I suddenly heard piano keys play. I gasped and turned around to see the love of my life and secret crush Shu Sakamaki. I blushed and looked away continuing to massage my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Shu?" He sighed and said "Your in my nap area." He said calmly. I gasped and realized that I was I his favorite nape area and yelled "I am so sorry! I'll leave you alone now!" I was about to run out the door when I felt a strong pair of hands pull me back and dragging me to sitting on the window sill. I felt his large hands massage my back. "W-what are y-you doing?" I shuddered. He didn't answer, instead he just kept massaging my back.

I sighed and let him massage my sore back. It felt so wonderful like I was in heaven. The feeling of his strong and talented fingers massaging my back, relaxing my mussels was to much for me to bear. A soft moan escape my lips and I instantly regretted it. I blushed a deep red and hid my face in my hands. I suddenly felt the back of my shirt being lifted and felt soft, wet lips on my back. I gasped at this and felt shivers down my back. He trailed little kisses up and down my back sending shivers down my spine.

I came back to reality and jumped up saying "What are you doing." I asked with shivers still on my back. I panted slightly with my face at red as a tomato. He shrugged and I went from aroused to angry. "I should leave you to nap." I was about to leave then I felt his hands on my shoulders. "What do you want?" I said sternly without emotion. I gasped as I felt a pair of lips on my neck. "You talk to much." he said lazily and kissed my neck even more. He kissed harder and harder when I suddenly felt a toung against my neck.

I pushed him away and slapped my hand across his face. His head was to one side and tears fell down my eyes. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS?! 'OH I KNOW THIS GIRL, I'LL TRCK HER INTO THINKING I CARE'?! I'M NOT A TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH AND ABANDON! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU ARE TOYING WITH MY HEART! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I cried even harder. "I CANNOT TAKE THIS FEELING! YOU ARE A SON OF A BITCH THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! I'LL JUST GIVE UP ON YOU AND MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE!"

I was suddenly pushed against the wall with my hands pinned above my head. Shu looked at me with anger in his eyes. Tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes. I closed my eyes and continued screaming at him. " THE WAY YOU TREAT ME... I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE! I WILL STOP BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU! I WILL MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE AND I-" I was interrupted by a pair of soft, wet lips forcedly pressing against mine.

My eyes widen and looked at Shus face. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed as he kissed me. After about a minute, he pulled back and I gasped for air. "WHY!? WHY ARE YOU TORCHERING ME?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" "SHUT UP! YOU TALK TO MUCH." He kissed me again and this kiss was harder. He pulled back again and I stared into his eyes and cried more. "Shu... why did you kiss me?" I looked at him with begging eyes for an answer. He leaned in closer, our noses touched and he looked deep into my teary eyes.

"I love you Cleobella. I don't want anyone else to have you." He kissed me again and this time, it was soft, gentle yet passionate. He released my wrist and trailed hands down my arms, followed the curves of my body to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He lifted me up slightly and put me back down. He pulled away and stared at me with lust filled eyes. "Lets get out of here." He said suddenly, quickly, and out of breath. I only nodded saying 'uh hu.' as he picked me up and carried me bridal style and jumped out of the window taking me to god knows where to do lord knows what. As long at it was with Shu, I don't care.

Shu's P.O.V:

She sighed and let me massage her back. After a few minutes, a soft moan escape her lips and I instantly smirked. She blushed a deep red and hid her face in her hands. I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I lifted up the back of her shirt and sent kissed up and down her back. After a few minutes, she jumped up saying "What are you doing." She was panting slightly with her face at red as a tomato. I shrugged. "I should leave you to nap." She was leaving then I jumped up and placed my hands on her shoulders. "What do you want?" She said sternly without emotion. I heard her gasp as I placed my lips on my neck. "You talk to much." I said lazily and kissed her neck even more. I kissed harder and harder when I placed my toung against her neck.

She pushed he away and slapped her hand across my face. My head was to one side and tears fell down her eyes. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS?! 'OH I KNOW THIS GIRL, I'LL TRCK HER INTO THINKING I CARE'?! I'M NOT A TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH AND ABANDON! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU ARE TOYING WITH MY HEART! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled and cried even harder. "I CANNOT TAKE THIS FEELING! YOU ARE A SON OF A BITCH THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! I'LL JUST GIVE UP ON YOU AND MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE!"

I was so angry I suddenly pushed her against the wall with my hands pining her wrist above her head. I looked at me with anger in my eyes. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. She closed her eyes and continued screaming at me. " THE WAY YOU TREAT ME... I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE! I WILL STOP BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU! I WILL MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE AND I-" I interrupted her by a hard kiss.

My eyes were closed and my face was relaxed as I kissed her. After about a minute, I pulled back and she gasped for air. "WHY!? WHY ARE YOU TORCHERING ME?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" "SHUT UP! YOU TALK TO MUCH." I yelled and kissed her again and this kiss was harder. I pulled back again and she stared into my eyes and cried more. "Shu... why did you kiss me?" She looked at me with begging eyes for an answer. I leaned in closer, our noses touched and looked deep into her teary eyes.

"I love you Cleobella. I don't want anyone else to have you." I confessed and kissed her again and this time, it was soft, gentle yet passionate. I released her wrist and trailed hands down her arms, followed the curves of her beautiful body to her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck trying to pull me closer to her. I lifted her up slightly and put her back down. I pulled away and stared at her with lust filled eyes. "Lets get out of here." I said suddenly, quickly, and out of breath. She only nodded saying 'uh hu.' as I picked her up and carried her bridal style. I carried her to the window and jumped out of the window taking her someplace private where we can be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: ReijiXRachel

I was sitting in the window sill of the library. I was reading one of my favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet; the balcony scene. I found myself saying the words out loud. "Ay me. O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I swear I heard someone say the next line.

Instead of investigating, I closed the book and continued on with the 'play'. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." I heard someone panting at my words so I continued with a small accent and more passion. "What is a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" I said with great exasperation.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself."

I turned to see who was listening in on my monologue. I saw Reiji. I blushed as he continued with his lines. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo" I gasped and tried to run but stopped myself and said "What man art thou that, thus be screened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

I tried to run out the door when his words stopped me. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word" I smiled softly. We continued the scene until he did something I never thought would be possible.

"Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." He leaned in close and my eyes open in fear of what could happen. "If my heart's dear love-" I felt a pair of cold lips on mine and I gasped.

Reiji P.O.V:

I was reading a line from Romeo and Juliet when I heard someone saying the lines word for word. I turned to see a beautiful girl reading Romeo and Juliet saying the lined from the balcony scene.

I found myself listening to the girl in the window sill saying the words out loud. "Ay me. O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I found myself overcome with passion. I ended up saying the next line. I instantly covered my mouth. She closed the book and continued on with the 'play'. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." I panted at the passion and sorrow in her word. It was claiming me. at my words so I continued with a small accent and more passion. "What is a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" I said with great exasperation.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." I couldn't take this anymore. I stepped out of my hiding place. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo" She gasped and tried to run but stopped herself and said "What man art thou that, thus be screened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

She tried to run out the door when my words stopped me. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word" I smiled softly just as she did. We continued the scene until I did something I never thought would be possible for me to do. "Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." I leaned in close and her eyes open in fear of what could happen. "If my heart's dear love-" I pressed my lips on her and she gasped allowing me to slip my toung into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3: AyatoxYui

Yuis P.O.V:

Me and Ayato were all alone in my room. As we were talking I saw him lock the door. "What do you want Ayato?" I asked. "Listen pancake I saw you talking to Ruki earlier. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I stared at him I shock. 'What is the matter with him? Why is he acting like this?' I thought. "Why does that concern you?" I asked and walked to my mirror. He punched a wall making me jump in fear. He came up to me and grabbed me by the neck.

I stared into his angry yet beautiful green eyes and whimpered in fear. He pushed me against the wall hard looking into my eyes. My heart was beating like a scared rabbit and Ayato yelled at me "YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BELONGS TO ME! GET THAT THROUGH YOU NOT CUTE HEAD!" I was angry. I couldn't take being called property anymore. I took my hand and slapped him across the face. He stared at me in shock and I started to cry.

"How dare you." I said quietly. I started to yell. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I AM NOT PROPERTY! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I BELONG TO YOU! I BELONG TO NO ONE! I CAN'T TAKE BEING CALLED PANCAKE, BREASTLESS, OR PROPERTY. FIRST OF ALL; I AM NOT BREASTLES!" I opened my pajama top to show him my chest. "SEE!" I closed my top and continued yelling as he stared in shock.

"SECOND; THE CONVERSATION I HAD WITH RUKI WAS ABOUT HOW TO CONFESS TO YOU. HE WAS HELPING ME! YES. I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS WHEN YOU YELLED AT ME! THIRD; I WANT TO SAY THAT I-" I was interrupted by a pair of soft, wet lips being forced onto mine. I pushed him away, ran to the other side of the room, and yelled "NO! DON'T TOY WITH MY HEART!" I cried more.

"WHY WOULD I MAKE THIS UP?! YOU ARE SO STUPID TO THINK OF ME LIKE THIS." I gasped at his sudden outburst. "WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SHOUTING! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS WHEN YOU YELLED AT ME! YOUR YELLING AT ME NOW! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I SHOULD MOVE ON!"

He looked at with anger then came to me yelling "SHUT UP!" He came close to me running and cupped my face in his hands and forced another kiss on me. I closed my tear filled eyes in the kiss. He pulled back and looked into my eyes with sympathy. "Why..." I breathed out. "Why do you like to toy with my heart like this? I CAN"T TAKE IT MUCH MORE!" a tear rolled down my eye and he wiped it away. "Shut up and let me kiss you Yui." He said. I didn't reject him. I just closed my eyes and puckered my lips.

Ayatos P.O.V:

Me and Yui were all alone in her room. As we were talking I locked the door. "What do you want Ayato?" She asked. "Listen pancake I saw you talking to Ruki earlier. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yelled as she stared at me in shock. "Why does that concern you?" She asked and walked to her mirror. I lost my temper and I punched a wall making her jump in fear. I ran up to her and grabbed her tightly by the neck.

She stared into my fury filled eyes and whimpered in fear. I got angrier and pushed her against the wall hard looking into her eyes. I can feel that her heart was beating like a scared rabbit and I yelled at her "YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BELONGS TO ME! GET THAT THROUGH YOU NOT CUTE HEAD!" She looked like was angry. She took her hand and slapped me across the face. I stared at her in shock and she started to cry.

"How dare you." She said quietly. She started to yell. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I AM NOT PROPERTY! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I BELONG TO YOU! I BELONG TO NO ONE! I CAN'T TAKE BEING CALLED PANCAKE, BREASTLESS, OR PROPERTY. FIRST OF ALL; I AM NOT BREASTLES!" She opened her pajama top to show me her chest. "SEE!" I stared in shock as she closed her pajama top.

"SECOND; THE CONVERSATION I HAD WITH RUKI WAS ABOUT HOW TO CONFESS TO YOU. HE WAS HELPING ME! YES. I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS WHEN YOU YELLED AT ME! THIRD; I WANT TO SAY THAT I-" I interrupted her by pressing my lips roughly on her plump red pushed me away, ran to the other side of the room, and yelled "NO! DON'T TOY WITH MY HEART!" She cried more.

"WHY WOULD I MAKE THIS UP?! YOU ARE SO STUPID TO THINK OF ME LIKE THIS." She gasped at my sudden outburst. "WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SHOUTING! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS WHEN YOU YELLED AT ME! YOUR YELLING AT ME NOW! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I SHOULD MOVE ON!"

I looked at with anger then came to her yelling "SHUT UP!" I came close to her running and cupped her face forcibly in my hands and forced another kiss on her. She closed her tear filled eyes in the kiss. I pulled back and looked into her eyes with sympathy. "Why..." She breathed out. "Why do you like to toy with my heart like this? I CAN"T TAKE IT MUCH MORE!" a tear rolled down her eye and I wiped it away. "Shut up and let me kiss you Yui." I said. She didn't reject me. She just closed her eyes and puckered her lips.


	4. Chapter 4: SubaruxSasha

Sasha's P.O.V:

I was in the small garden the brothers allowed me to have picking the vegetables I planted for my special salad. As I was picking, I noticed a shadow behind me. I just ignored it and continued to pluck the vegetables. After I was finished, a masculine voice asked "Can you help me with my roses?" It was Subaru. I looked up to see him looking away blushing. I blushed back and said "Yeah sure." I got up and followed him to his lovely rose garden.

"Wow." I said out loud. He looked at me in confusion and asked "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm sorry. Its just that this garden looks more beautiful than the clearest diamond. It's just breathtaking." I smiled. He just stared at me and said "Let's start plucking. You start on this side and I'll start on that side." He left for the right side of the garden." I slowly started to pluck a few roses and dispose of any weeds I find.

I slowly moved to the right side. Each weed I found, I slowly dusted off the remaining dirt. After a few minutes of plucking and moving, we both reached each other. As we reached for the same flower, he accidentally grabbed my hand. I blushed and pulled back saying sorry repeatedly. I backed away to go to the other garden. I was plucking more weeds when I saw another hand reach for the same weed as I was. When out hands touched; I blushed at the contact.

I saw that it was Subaru who was reaching for my hand. I pulled back and tried to apologize when his hand covered my mouth. "You apologize one more time and I will hurt you!" he yelled. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled my face close to his. I looked at him with fear as he stared deep into her eyes. I felt like running for my life and grabbing his face for a kiss.

Subaru's P.O.V:

I saw one of the sacrificial brides and the most beautiful girl in the world was in the small garden the brothers allowed her to have picking the vegetables she planted for her special salad. After she was finished, I asked "Can you help me with my roses?" She looked up to see me looking away blushing. she said "Yeah sure." She got up and followed me to my lovely rose garden.

"Wow." she said out loud. I looked at her in confusion and asked "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry. Its just that this garden looks more beautiful than the clearest diamond. It's just breathtaking." she smiled. I just stared at me and said "Let's start plucking. You start on this side and I'll start on that side." I left for the let side of the garden." I slowly started to pluck weed and stared at her beautiful body.

Each weed I found, I stole a glimpse at her beautiful body. The way her long, white hair framed her beautiful face and the way the moon reflected off her pale skin. As we reached for the same flower, I grabbed her hand. I blushed and pulled back she did the same while saying sorry repeatedly. She backed away to go to the other garden. I went over to grab her hand. When out hands touched; she blushed at the contact.

She pulled back and tried to apologize when my hand covered her mouth. "You apologize one more time and I will hurt you!" I yelled. I grabbed her by the neck and pulled my face close to hers. She looked at me with fear as I stared deep into her eyes. I saw her close her eyes in fear. I couldn't hold back my feeling anymore. I pulled her into a deep kiss. She stared at me with her beautiful eyes. I pushed her against the ground and kissed her lips harder. I trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

I started to gently nibble when I heard a pleasure moan escape her lips. I smirked and nibbled harder not breaking the skin and she moaned louder. I pulled back and said "Does this please you? Does this turn you on? Does this make you want me?!" I yelled at her. She stared up to me and said "Shut up and kiss me." I grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough, hard kiss. I picked her up bridal style and teleported to my room where I put her on her feet.

PLEASE START LEAVING COMMENTS AND LIKING THIS! FROM NOW ON EVERY 10 NEW VIEWS, I ADD A CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5: LatioxLila

Lila's P.O.V:

I was hanging with my best friend Yui and Katie in my light blue tank top and black shorts. We were having a girls night when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Suddenly a man with red hair came in. "Yui we need to talk!" He yelled. W got the hint and said "I'll be right back." We ran out the room and sped down the hallway. Katie said "I'll be in the kitchen." I saw her walk away and disappear into the kitchen. I heard the sound of plastic ball like how they play in pool.

I walked into what looked like a game room. I saw the man of my dreams playing pool solitarily. When he turned and saw me, a perverted, toothy smile that could melt my heart and made my knees weak. I shacked this feeling off and looked at him. "I heard of wanting to win but this is ridicules. You don't want to lose so you play bye yourself? What a sad man." I chuckled and he did a perverted smile. "Wanna play?" He asked.

I smirked and said "Care to make it interesting? The loser has to do a command of the winner no questions asked." He held out his hand and said "Deal." I grabbed his hand to shake it but instead he pulled it to his lips and kissed it. I blushed and grabbed a pool stick. "Game on." He pulled the balls into the triangle thing and as I aimed the ball. When I was about to hit the ball, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I ignored it and hit the ball. Once the balled connected, I couldn't believe that at least three balls went into the holes. I smiled and said "Let the game begin."

I was dealing with Latios perverted actions and it was screwing with my game. "Latio. Your perverted actions are ruining my game. You are not playing fair." I blushed. "I am thinking about what I can force you to do... I GOT IT! I'LL JUST HAVE YOU JUMP ON THE POOL TABLE AND DANCE TO TRUTH OR DARE (NIGHTCORE SONG)!" I opened my eyes wide. How did he know that I loved that song. After about another 15 minutes, Latio won the game. I sighed and jumped on the table. He chuckled and played Truth or Dare by nightcore.

I started to do a jumping dance where I jumped and spun all around. Through the song, I started to sing along.

**I got a secret, I'm telling everyone  
****Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play it dumb  
I made a promise, I think I'm ready to break**

He just stared at me as I danced.

**Its just a question, there's nothing wrong or right  
****But your intensions, could keep you up all night  
You**** play with fire, you need a way to escape**

**And when the lights go ou-ou-ou-ou-out, go ou-ou-ou-ou-out  
We're just beginning  
And all around, our eyes are looking down  
You spin the bottle round, and round and round  
Na na na na na na**

**TRUTH! Last kiss on the tip of your lips really his, Tock Tock where your heart is beating  
****DARE! Times up are you ready or not? Tick Tick Tick so don't stop cause your heart'd be beating  
****Now Noooooow Were just beginning.**

After the song and one last spin, I got dizzy and fell off the pool table. I screamed slightly and expected to fall on the ground. I felt a pair of hands grab me and I opened my eyes to see Latio holding me like a salsa dip..

Latios P.O.V:

After I won the game, she sighed and jumped up on the pool table. She looked amazing while dancing.

**I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared  
I see the danger in being un prepared  
I try to hide it before I make a mistake  
****So when the truth is ou-ou-ou-ou-out, go ou-ou-ou-ou-out  
We're just beginning  
**

**And not a sound, our eyes are staring down  
We ****spin the bottle round, and round and round  
Na na na na na na**

**TRUTH! Last kiss on the tip of your lips really his, Tock Tock where your heart is beating  
****DARE! Times up are you ready or not? Tick Tick Tick so don't stop cause your heart'd be beating  
****Now Noooooow Were just beginning.**

I just couldn't stop staring at her beautiful figure. At the end of the song, she fell off the pool table. I ran to catcher and I ended holding her back in my arms and I was on one knee. I stared into her enchanting eyes. I forcibly stole a kiss from her and pulled her closer. After a minute, I pulled back or air. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and asked "Latio...Why?" I stared down at her and said with passion "SHUT UP. Just shut up." And kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. I forced her onto the pool table and kissed her harder. "Lets get to my room." He carried her over her shoulder and ran to his room.


	6. Chapter 6: KanatoxKatie

Katie's P.O.V:

I ran into the room and found all the ingredients for a Boston Cream pie. I went to baking. As I was mixing the yellow cake mix, I heard a loud bang. I jumped and turned around to see someone more sexy than Robert Pattison. "What do you think you are doing?" I was scared so I just quickly yelled and answered "I am making a Boston Cream pie!"

I closed my eyes shut in fear of what he might do to me. "That sounds delicious! Its one of my favorite sweet treats." She softly smiled and said "If you want... when I finished baking it, you and Teddy can have the first piece." He smiled brightly. "That is wonderful." I smiled softly and went back to baking. After about ten minutes, the batter was ready and I placed the cake in the oven. "Time to make the filling." "Would you like some help?"

I gasped at what he said. I stared at him and said "You can help make the toping. We can add any type of chocolate you chose and cover the cake in it." I took out 6 tablespoons of butter and milk. He chose milk chocolate. As he melted the chocolate, I made a banana cream filling and when the cake was finished I pulled it out of the oven and cut it in half.

"The chocolate is done. Now what?" I smiled at him and cut the cake in half as I said "Now we put the chocolate on the inside of the cake." he brought over the chocolate. We both reached for the rubber spatula and our hands touched. I blushed at the connection and pulled my hand away. I turned away and went to the banana filling. "You can cover the cakes with the chocolate ad I can do the banana filling." He smirked and covered the cake in chocolate. I placed the banana filling on top and we topped it off by covering the rest in chocolate.

I put the cake in the fridge to let the chocolate harden. "I have an idea of what we can eat while me wait." I placed the chocolate I the banana cream and grabbed 2 bowls. "Want some chocolate banana pudding?" As I handed him the bowl of pudding. Instead of grabbing the bowl out of my hand, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground with him on top of me. I gasped when he put both his legs on each side of my body. The sound of glass breaking was passing through the room.

"Kanato what are you doing?!" He just stared at me with those insane yet sexy eyes and said "I heard that we must pleasure the women we find attractive. I have read books. It also said that I need to express my feelings through lip contact." my eyes grew ten times in size with what he said. I was about to ask him to repeat when he pressed a kiss on my lips.

Kanato's P.O.V:

She closed her eyes in fear of what I might do to her. "That sounds delicious! Its one of my favorite sweet treats." She softly smiled and said "If you want... when I finished baking it, you and Teddy can have the first piece." I smiled brightly. "That is wonderful." She smiled and went back to baking. After about ten minutes, the batter was ready and she placed the cake in the oven. "Time to make the filling." "Would you like some help?"

She gasped at what I said. She stared at me and said "You can help make the toping. We can add any type of chocolate you chose and cover the cake in it." She took out 6 tablespoons of butter and milk. I chose my favorite milk chocolate. As I melted the chocolate, she made a banana cream filling and when the cake was finished She pulled it out of the oven and cut it in half.

"The chocolate is done. Now what?" I smiled at her and she cut the cake in half as she said "Now we put the chocolate on the inside of the cake." I slowly brought over the chocolate. We both reached for the rubber spatula and our hands touched. She blushed at the connection and pulled her hand away. She turned away and went to the banana filling. "You can cover the cakes with the chocolate ad I can do the banana filling." I smirked and completely covered the cake in chocolate. She placed the banana filling on top and we topped it off by covering the rest in chocolate.

When she put the cake in the fridge, the look of her body in that purple nightgown sent his blood boiling. I sent Teddy beck to our room so me and Katie can have some time alone. "I have an idea of what we can eat while me wait." She said and placed the chocolate in the banana cream and grabbed 2 bowls. "Want some chocolate banana pudding?" She asked as she handed me the bowl of pudding. Instead of grabbing the bowl out of her hand, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground with me on top of gasped when I put both legs on each side of her body. The sound of glass breaking was passing through the room.

"Kanato what are you doing?!" I just stared at her with insane eyes and said "I heard that we must pleasure the women we find attractive. I have read books. It also said that I need to express my feelings through lip contact." Her eyes grew ten times in size with what I said. She was about to talk when I pressed a kiss on her lips. "We are going to my room so I can show you my emotions." He pulled her to his room roughly and shoved her in and locked the door.

Please leave more comments. Tell your friends and I am soon gonna write a new story soon. The person who gives me a great idea will become a character in my book. You can chose the character you want b=to be with besides Shu and Ayato. The best Idea will be put in my book and I will mention your name in a hall of honor! Ok that's just lame. The best idea will be mentioned. LEAVE THE COMMENTS AND LIKE MY STORY! ADD IT TO COMUNITIES AND FOLLOW ME


	7. Authors Note

Excuse me people. I have a few questions on the story so far.

How is it?

Is there any way for me to improve it?

Any pointers?

Why won't you guys review?

How can I make this story better?


	8. ShuxCleobella Lemon

Previously:

"I love you Cleobella. I don't want anyone else to have you." I confessed and kissed her again and this time, it was soft, gentle yet passionate. I released her wrist and trailed hands down her arms, followed the curves of her beautiful body to her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck trying to pull me closer to her. I lifted her up slightly and put her back down. I pulled away and stared at her with lust filled eyes. "Lets get out of here." I said suddenly, quickly, and out of breath. She only nodded saying 'uh hu.' as I picked her up and carried her bridal style. I carried her to the window and jumped out of the window taking her someplace private where we can be alone.

3rd Person P.O.V:

Cleobellas heart started to beat faster as Shu checked them into a lovers hotel. We entered and I saw the most beautifully romantic lobby I have ever scene. Her heart was beating as fast as fast can beat. They left for the hallway and Shu blindfolded Cleobella. Shu guided her to the elevator and she said "Shu...I'm scared. I've never done this before." Shu smiled and said "Just follow your instincts. Let me do the hard work." She nodded and allowed herself to be lead to an unknown area. Cleobella was stopped and she heard the sound of key card and a door opening. She was shoved in and sat on something soft and was told to sit. Shu pulled off the blindfold to revile a baize bedroom. The ceiling covered in mini bulbs and the ceiling looked like a purple solar system. It was perfect to the last detail.

The bed was the was a round bed with a silver purple confeter. and the bed was against the wall and was surrounded by the softest pillows and the bed spread was covered in purple, pink, and red rose petals. "Oh my god Shu. This is so romantic." Cleobella said. "This is the perfect place for my first time. I just can't believe that this is happening! And its with-" she was interrupted by a pair of soft, moist, lips. Her heart felt like is was going to pump out of her chest. Shu had a tight hold on her waist. she moaned at the contact and Shu pushed her back on the bed. Cleobella blushed a deep red and looked away. "I never done this before. I'm scared." He tool a hold of her face and forced her to look into his crystal blue eyes. Cleobella looked at him with scared yet lust filled eyes. She couldn't help but smile a toothy smile.

Shu looked into her scared eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a hold of her lips and gave her the most passionate kiss that she ever gotten from him. She moaned and lowered his kisses to her jawline. She moaned as he lowered his kisses yo her neck. He slowly grazed his fangs against her neck. She shivered at the contact and he slowly pulled at her shirt. She moaned lightly and Shu kissed her stomach. She gasped and arched her back allowing him to give more kisses and even harder. She started to pant hard "Oh my god Shu that feels incredible, amazingly wonderful." The small kisses he left on her stomach became cold from the breeze. Cleobella then grabbed on to the bottom of his shirt. Shu started to kiss lower and the lower he got the higher his shirt got. She moans loudly at his kisses as his lips reached the hem of her jeans. She gasps at his kisses.

Shu stood up and pulled his shirt off my grabbing the back of the collar and pulling it over his head. He had a perfectly toned body. He came close to her and looked at her with intense eyes. She pushed her hands up and pulled her body backwards on the bed. He crawled closer to her as she backed up. Once her body hit the headboard, Shu smirked and crawled closer till they were so close that their noses were touching. She blushed one of the brightest red that can be shown on a human face. Her heart was about to come out of her chest until Shu kissed her lips. Her heart actually stopped with joy. All she could thing about was his soft, moist lips on hers. She then realized what she was giving up and was happy that it was with the man of her dreams. She was in bed with her prince charming.

She looked and saw his eyes were closed. She closed her eyes and kissed back slowly and hesitantly. She sat on her knees and he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat on his knees. They kissed more harder ans they both lifted their butts to push themselves together. They lifted each other up and Shu pulled at her legs lifted her bridal style. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he laid her down on the bed. She buried her head inside the pillows and moaned as he kissed her neck. Shu pulled up her shirt slowly and Cleobella raised her arms and allowing Shu to fully removed the thin piece of clothing. She blushed a bright red and look away. Shu forced her down on the bed and kissed her neck with a fiery passion it heated up the whole room. She moaned loudly and arched her back. Shu lifted her up and started to remove her bra.

Cleobella instantly covered her chest and blushed a light pink. "Don't hide from me. Let me see your body." She whimpered, closed her eyes, and looked away Shu grabbed her arms and slowly removed her arms. "Beautiful." Shu said. He leaned in close and placed tiny kisses in between her beautiful chest which caused her to gasps out of shock and pleasure. Shu licked up and down the valley between her perfect mounds causing her to gasp. He licked around her left breast and she moaned in pleasure. Shu bit into her breast causing her to scream "AH!" and then moan a long and loud moan. Shu licked up the blood that trickled down her boobs causing her to moan from pleasure. She ached her back from the pleasure

Shu started to move his kisses lower to her stomach. Her heart was beating faster as he lowered his kisses till the kisses reached the hem of her new skirt. She gasped at where the kisses reached and cowered in fear. Shu stared to use his teeth to slowly pull down Cleobellas skirt. She blushed at the reviling of her clothes. She closed her legs together to hide her embarrassment. Shu smirked and spread her legs wide and she blushed as red as cherries. "Don't hide from me." He slowly licked up her leg to her to her knee. She gasped and then she squeaked at the sensation of being licked. When Shu licked in her inner thigh, she arched her back, and squealed like a guinea pig. Shu kissed the moist fabric that covered her lower half. Shu then kissed up her stomach and she let out a soft moan.

Shu looked deep into her eyes and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She pushed Shu onto the bed and kissed him passionately. Shu smirked at her fiery passion and Cleobella started to remove his belt. He then smirked and completely removed his pants. Cleobella blushed and looked away. Shu kissed down her stomach and then used his teeth to fully removed her lace, purple panties. When they were completely removed Shu licked her womanhood. Cleobella gasped and arched her back enough to dip her head into the bed. Shu started to lick more and Cleobella moaned more grabbing on to the covers for dear life. "Shu. Stop! I CANT TAKE THIS! WHAT IS THIS FEELING?!" Shu covered her mouth with his hand and continued to lick her deeply.

Cleobella panted heavily and gasps. Shu stood up and removed his boxer shorts. She gasped more and looked away. Her heart was beating fast enough to hear from the planet Mars. When she felt his body on hers, Cleobellas heart stopped. "Look at me Cleobella." Cleobella looked into his ocean blue orbs. "I love you Cleobella. I won't let anyone else have you." Shu leaned in with closed eyes and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and passionately kissed back. She felt something against her sensitive part. She tried to gasp but Shu had her mouth covered with his soft, wet lips. She felt her body tremble when she felt him push his member inside of her. "Oh god. What are you doing to me? What is this feeling?" Shu smirked and said "Just relax baby."

Cleobella felt more pain as he shoved himself in more. Blood soon started to drip from her womanhood proving that she had given up her virginity to the man she loved. She gritted her teeth into the kiss and gripped the sheets as tears started to drip down her pale cheek. Shu kissed away her tears and soon, her pain melted into pleasure. She moaned when the pleasure was overwhelming for her. Shu saw her face he slowly started to pump in and out of her. Sweat was dripping off their bodies, and the sweat soon sank into the sheets. With each thrust, Cleobella let out a large groan and more sweat poured off their bodies, the more sweat sank into the sheets. "I can't believe how good this feels." She moaned loudly as Shu started to move faster.

Shu kissed her neck roughly and she couldn't help but moan. "Shu...I feel... like i'm going... to explode!" Shu said "Me too just go with it!" Her heart was beating at a million miles per hour. She felt like her body was about to explode. She screamed and moaned when she felt her body release. Shu groaned and she felt something shot inside of her. Shu groaned and fell on top of her sweating like crazy. She felt Shu limp to the other side of the bed. They both were panting like crazy. Cleobella cuddled up next to her lover and Shu pulled her into a warm embrace. Shu whispers in her ear "You are mine and mine alone. If anyone touches you, I will have their head on a post. If anyone hurts you; I will personally and slowly rip their limbs off and make sure they burn in hell." They soon fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of each other.

_**A Few Hours Later:**_

Shu opened his eyes to see the beautiful angel that took the form of Cleobella. Cleobella started to mumble in her sleep. "Shu...Yuma..." Shu was crushed when he heard Yumas name. He got so angry until she said "Yuma don't touch me... My heart...belongs to Shu. I'll have him kill you!" Shu smiled and started to use his hands to play with her hair. She pushed it away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Cleobella, if Yuma ever touches you again... I will personally send him to hell." Cleobella said "I know you will." She opened her eyes to see Shu's shocked expression. "I just wanted to what you would do if Yuma was touching me. It seems that you will be royally pissed!" She giggled. She cuddled closer to him and he said "You are mine forever." They spend about two hours talking about their future together. As they talk, Cleobella started to doze off. "How about we go to sleep now, and I will wake up early to make you a nice breakfast. Then they fell back into a deep sleep in each others arms dreaming of a life together.


	9. ReijixRachel Lemon

Previously:

We continued the scene until I did something I never thought would be possible for me to do. "Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." I leaned in close and her eyes open in fear of what could happen. "If my heart's dear love-" I pressed my lips on her and she gasped allowing me to slip my toung into her mouth.

3rd person P.O.V:

Reiji backed off and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. She closed my eyes smiling at the handsome man right in front of her. Reiji chuckled and Rachel opened my eyes and saw Reiji took his glasses off. Turns out he started to unbutton his own over coat and threw it aside. Having Rachels blue eyes trail down that sexy mans body. He was sorta skinny but surely toned and well built. "What do you think your doing Reiji?" she asked him and he smirked having his eyes glow and her eyes widened as she saw him unbuttoning his lack vest then.

"What, don't you want it" he asked again and I hid my face for a moment until she felt his hand throw her head a side to look into his red eyes. He smirked got wider and he licked her pink cheek. "Don't do that" Rachel said and he stopped from biting her neck and hummed against her neck. "Well, I'll just have to punish you Rachel" he said and pushed her to the window. Rachel felt like the window was going to break and her eyes opened wide.

"Your going to scream until you cant speak, understand. You cant obey the ruler of the house after all" he said and she sighed as he latched on to her small waist and suddenly we appeared in his room. Her eyes widened and he threw her to the bed and she saw him unbutton his pure white shirt. "I'll suck you sooner or later, but I'll be your mate tonight" he said and pulled their lips together kissing her with enough passion to light a fire. She didn't kiss back because she was to shocked. I guess you could really say watch what you wish for. Rachel closed her eyes and gently started to kiss back as she felt him smile wide.

"Please" she said quietly as we pulled their lips apart. He smirked wide and started to undo her beautiful black long pajamas. The colors of my shirts were black and dark red, the sexy kind. Once he got it fully off his eyes traveled her pale body and he ran his hands up her sides squeezing her thighs and having Rachel smirk wide from the feeling of his hands. She slowly reached up to grab the button on his pants and he smiled and brought their hips together.

The pants and underwear bother her right about now. She couldn't stand it, they acted like walls and she needed them off right now so they can become one. She grabbed his member on accident and his eyes glowed for a minute and hers did the same. He let out a little moan and buried his head to her neck licking it hard.

The feeling was pure lust, it was what they both felt. She enjoyed it, so much she didn't want it to stop. It took over their bodies and quick. He smirked and kissed her neck for a minute grinding their hips together and she threw her head back acting as a tease. "You love it" he said and she embarrassingly nodded her head slightly. "Shout it, now" he demanded and she kept her lips shut as she felt his hand go to her clit. Her eyes widened and she moaned hard as he started to rub through the thin underwear.

"SHOUT IT" he screamed and she threw her head back more moaning out loud and he bit Rachels neck all of a sudden. her crystal blue eyes glowed with lust and she saw he got more dominant by the second he drunk her blood. She moaned so much harder as he pushed 2 fingers into her and he let go of her tanned neck having her dark blood run down his fine, puckered lips. The red liquid glowed in the moonlight. "Perfect" he whispered and took his fingers out leaving me wanted.

"SHOUT IT, COME ON" he said and scratched my side but not enough to make it bleed. He would get caught if he did that. Not like he didn't mean to get caught he just didn't want her taken. "I FUCKING LOVE IT" She shouted and he smiled pressing their lips together and dragged his boxers to the ground as she opened her eyes and looked down. She couldn't see it considering that he was pressed against her almost completely bare. He grabbed the band of her dark purple panties and carefully dragged them down her soft legs leaving her in only a black and dark red bra.

"Good" he whispered and unsnapped her bra from the back. He smirked down at her as his lips went to her sensitive mounds. He squeezed them then bit right on the left nipple and sucked driving blood out of me and going into him. He hummed lightly and a little moan escaped her lips as I didn't want it to. "Look at me you slut" he said and her eyes widened as his hand dragged her face up to meet his eyes and she heard him sucking which made it better than it ever was.

"Rachel, you know how to seduce me without even trying" he whispered taking her nipple out of his mouth and going down lower on her body. I sighed and kept watching him as he was the dominant one in this situation. He slid his finger around the lips of her sweet spot and she couldn't take it. Her head went back and pressed to the sheets. She felt him blow on me. God, she hated when that man teased her... She strongly hated it.

He carefully placed his lips around her and she moaned louder than ever before and Rachel thinks the whole mansion could hear it and then he bit into her again. She saw him smirk, he was doing it in the best way that you couldn't ever imagine. This man knew what he was exactly doing. That's why she loved him and everything about that man.

"Do me a favor" he said and smirked at me she smiled back and sat up looking at the man that made her pleasure happen. "Suck me" he said and tugged her body down to meet his. "Fine, next time. At least lick it" he asked and she got pushed to her knees as he stood up and his eyes flashed. I shyly smiled as I licked the man from base to tip of his member. "Rachel, please" he said and I granted his request. Since he can do hers, she can grant his. I smirked at him and took him all in her mouth and sucked hard.

"Yes dammit Rachel! Harder!" He said and rocked his hips back and forth going into her mouth. She held his hips then and he glared at her and I let his member out of my mouth. "What's wrong? Was my cock to much for your tiny mouth" he said and my eyes glowed and she sucked harder than ever then and he threw his head back. He smirked wide and grabbed her hair then making her take him in her mouth harder.

"Make me come into your mouth" he demanded and she let go and he glared at her. "You said a suck Reiji" Rachel said and winked at him. He looked furious then and she was then pushed back to the bed hard. Rachel felt my arms pinned and a sharp pain in her soft neck. Then he entered himself into her regions. She screamed loud and she swore she woke up Shu from how loud it was. He had to be furious then.

"So tight" he whispered as he came up from my neck and she smiled at the man. She decided to bite his neck then. He moaned loud and started going into her faster and faster as she sucked on his neck harder and harder. "That's it baby, suck my neck. Get my blood and share it" he said and pumped faster. She moaned and we soon came. Of course her before him. He came inside her and she laid down immediately. She didn't even want to talk and she felt exhausted. "I love you" Reiji whispered in her ear and covered both of us up. I smiled at him and fell asleep in his arms.


	10. AyatoxYui Lemon

Previously:

I looked at with anger then came to her yelling "SHUT UP!" I came close to her running and cupped her face forcibly in my hands and forced another kiss on her. She closed her tear filled eyes in the kiss. I pulled back and looked into her eyes with sympathy. "Why..." She breathed out. "Why do you like to toy with my heart like this? I CAN"T TAKE IT MUCH MORE!" a tear rolled down her eye and I wiped it away. "Shut up and let me kiss you Yui." I said. She didn't reject me. She just closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Present: 3rd person P.O.V:

Ayato just watched as she puckered her lips. Her lips are so irresistibly red that Ayato almost lost control. He forcibly grabbed her shoulders and attacked her lips with his own. She heard him groan in pleasure and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Ayato pulled away and took ahold of her hand. He pulled Yui with him to her bed. When Ayato touched her face, she slightly flinched.

He pulled Yui towards his body and she followed with a kiss. They both fell on the bed with Yui on top. The bed felt like they were laying on the fluffiest cloud in the sky. Ayato flipped them over and kissed her soft and moist lips even harder. Her body was in control and her mind went straight to Neptune. Before Yui knew it herself, she started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. She stopped herself after there were only two buttons left to undo. "Don't stop Yui. I want to be with you." Yui shed a tear for joy.

She felt at peace when he slowly unbuttoned her pajama top. Ayato slowly trailed kisses down her chest and licked around her short bust. When a silk button was removed, Ayato planted a kiss lower to her chest. When the final button was gone, he then started to kiss lower. Once his kisses reached her stomach, Yui arched her back with both shock and excitement. The way is skin felt against hers was too much for him to bare. He stopped at the base of her silk pajama pants. He trailed his moist toung up her soft stomach up to her neck. He ripped the rest of his own and threw it somewhere across the room.

Ayato picked Yui up and laid her head on the soft cotton pillow. "Your mine. Never forget that." He said sternly. He forced another kiss on Yui while he trailed his hand slowly down to her pants. She grabbed his hand to stop him and they looked into each others eyes. "I wont hurt you. I'm just claiming what's mine. I DONT CARE IF I HAVE TO TAKE IT BY FORCE!" She looked deep into his bright green and lust fueled eyes and suddenly said out of passion "I love you Ayato!"

She instantly covered mouth in shock of what she just said. Ayato stared at her pink eyes in shock then his shock slowly melted into a smile. He took a hold on Yuis left hand and bit her ring finger. She winced in pain. Ayato pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. He showed her the now marked finger and said "I don't care about anyone else. Yui, you are what brought me joy after 16 years of suffering. You are now mine. Forever. I love you Yui."

She started to cry more tears of joy. He moved down to her legs and picked up her left leg. Ayato pulled at her pants and slowly dragged them down her legs. She instantly tried to hide her 'special area' by joining her legs together like a mermaids tail. Ayato lifted her leg and softly kissed up her ankle to her inner thigh. Her skin was as smooth as the finest silk and the way he ran his hands on her skin, it gave Yui goose bumps all through her shaking body.

He then pulled her up, the top of her pajamas still hanging on her shoulders covering her chest. He came closer to her and her body took control again. In the heat of the moment, Yui slowly pulled at his belt and slowly took it off. Ayato undid the button on his jeans and Yui pulled them down. Her cheeks blushed a bright red as she pulled down his pants. Her heart was beating faster than a rabbit being chased by a wolf. Ayato heard her heart beat and smiled at what he was doing to her.

He pulled Yui off the bed so he can sit and soon he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her gently yet passionately. He slipped off his underwear and Yuis cheeks were now tomato red. He pushed her onto the bed with she sheets over them. They started to kiss vigorously but passionately ( . /3404cc1177bc19787293286ceca22c32/tumblr_n301leAcTT1traztgo1_ ) Yui got the courage to flip them over to that she was on top. Ayato's fingers grabbed onto her sides and firmly squeezed. Yui covered his face in kisses.

Ayato flipped them over so they were in the center of the bed and he looked into her eyes and said "are you ready?" Yui looked away blushing and then nodded. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her. She started to cry slightly and Ayato kissed away her tears. She started to feel pleasure instead of pain. When he moved into her more, she started to cry more. When he was fully inside of her, she cried out of pain. Ayato kissed down her chest and grabbed her left breast.

He covered her rosebud tit with his mouth and massaged the other one in his hands. He started to suck hard on the honey drop and she moaned. It took a minute or two but soon, the pain faded and turned to pleasure. Ayato saw the pleasure melt onto her face and started to move. She moaned slightly and said "Oh.. my.. god... that. feels... so good..." Ayato smirked and started to move faster and harder as he pulled the covers over there naked bodies. He started to nibble on her nipple and she moaned in pleasure.

Sweat was now dropping from his face and sweat fell onto the pillow from her skin. Her bleach gold hair was laid out, completely covering the pillow. As he was thrusting, he reached his lips down to her neck. When he punctured her pale skin with his fangs, her blood rushed into his mouth like a waterfall. All her feelings of love, passion and lust was being pushed into her blood. Her head was starting to spin with both blood lost and passion. Yui had this strange feeling in her stomach like she was about explode. "Ayato, stop, I feel like I'm about to explode!"

He only smiles at her. "That's how you are suppose to feel darling. Don't hold back! Follow your instincts." He thrusted harder into her making her moan louder. "Ayato I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" "Me to Yui, Just don't hold back!" She arched her back as he bit harder into her nipple and start moving faster. She didn't know what happened next but she slightly screamed.

They said each others names out loud and they both climaxed. Yui panted hard enough to fog glass as Ayato fell on top of her. Ayato rolled to the left to get off of her. Ayato pulled her close to her as she fell asleep. "I have now marked you. You are forever mine... I wont let anyone else have you. I want you all to myself.. Forever." They fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. SubaruxSasha Lemon

_**Previously:**_

I started to gently nibble on her neck when I heard a pleasure moan escape her lips. I smirked and nibbled harder not breaking the skin and she moaned louder. I pulled back and said "Does this please you? Does this turn you on? Does this make you want me?!" I yelled at her. She stared up to me and said "Shut up and kiss me." I grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough, hard kiss. I picked her up bridal style and teleported to my room where I put her on her feet.

_**Third Person P.O.V:**_

Subaru pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. Subaru pushed her into the wall causing books feel from the shelf. Subaru gripped the rim of her top and forced it down breaking the straps exposing her pale skin and pink lace bra. Her lips were being badly bruised as Subaru kissed her violently. She felt as it her body could explode from the passion. He broke the kiss just to rip his shirt off and then he slammed hid body back against hers. She felt Subaru pin her arms to the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasha felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Subaru pulled her to the bed and had her fall on top of me. He can feel the fastness of Sasha's heart beat in his chest. Sasha pulled him on top of her body and kissed him with even more passion.

Subaru ripped her bra off to roughly kiss her perfect mounds. He kissed her breast hard enough to make them lightly bruise them. She felt like she could die from the pleasure and the pain she then bit into her nipple causing her to gasps in both pain and pleasure. The blood that trickled down was slowly licked up my his talented and moist toung. He slowly trailed kisses down her stomach. When his kisses reached her sides, they turned into love bites. Subaru would bite slightly into Sasha's skin which caused her to gasps in pain and he slightly licked up the blood that dripped from her bite marks. "Oh my god Subaru that feels so good!" She yelled. He grinned and then went back to trailing kisses up her body.

Once his kisses reached her neck, he harshly and forcefully bite into her neck slightly pulling at the skin causing tears of pain to fall from her passion filled eyes and sweat started to drip down both their foreheads. Once he released his jaws, Sasha then pushed him onto the bed and kissed his blood covered lips with hers. She could taste the metallic, salty blood from his mouth. The more she tasted, the more her body was begging for his. She felt like she could die from the pain but be brought back from the pleasure. Sasha put both her legs on each side of Subarus body. He slowly started to to sit up and her body gracefully followed and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She pulled back and said "I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. I am kissing Subaru Sakamai!"

Subaru smirked and said "You'll be doing a lot more than kissing soon." She smiled and sighed "...wow..." The fell into another passionate kiss and she dragged her light, delicate fingers through his perfectly white hair. She felt him snake his hands under her arms to grab her shoulders. Sasha pushed him onto the comfy bed and she saw him dug his claws into a pillow causing it to rip and feathers flew everywhere. (some of this scene belongs to the movie breaking dawn. I do not own it.) She finally got the courage to grab onto and loosen his belt. She let out a small sigh and Subaru smirked. He grabbed a hold of her hands causing her to gasp in fear of what she did. He smirked and removed his belt throwing it away. She then tugged his jean and removed his button.

Subaru stood up and placed her on the bed as he unzipped his jeans. He pushed them down below his butt and and then let them fall to the ground. Sasha blushes a bright red and looked away. Subaru climbed on the bed and she blushed as his face was incredibly close to hers. She pulled him closer and they shared an even more passionate kiss. They both fell onto the bed and Subaru started to kiss her with so mush passion that Sasha dug her nails into the bed tearing the sheets. They were both starting to drip sweat and Subaru slid his hands down her body causing Sasha to moan. His hands slid into the rim of her skirt causing her to gasps out of shock. He used his claws to cut the rim of her skirt causing it to fall.

Her heart was was beating so fast it could just jump right out of his chest. He then kissed down her body causing her to moan and blush when ever he gets lower. Once his soft lips reached the rim of her panties, she grabbed a hold of his hair and said "Don't do that, I don't think I can handle it!"All he did was move lower causing her to gasp at where he kissed. She started to grab onto the bed for support and she arched her back as he kissed even harder and said "Your so wet down here." She whimpered and said "Don't look at me... its embarrassing." Subaru smirked and then he ripped the cloth away. Sasha gasped and then begged Subaru to not do anything to her down there. He licked up her womanhood and then she gasped loud enough to hear.

Subaru licked up her body causing her to arch her back. Sweat was falling from her forehead and her body from the anxiety and the passionate feeling. Subaru ripped off his boxers and then they pulled each other the soft covers. Sasha looked Subaru in his blood red eyes and then he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Sasha gasped at this feeling and then gripped the sheets like her life depended on it. Feathers flew in the air as he thrust into her. Subaru grabbed onto the post of the bed and squeezed them so hard that they both snapped in two. The top of the bed came down on them but they completely ignored it. Subaru pushed the pieces aside and then pounded into her harder.

Sweat was pouring off their bodies and Subaru just kept pounding inside of her. "Subaru...I can't take this! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Subaru ignored her and kept pounding in harder. Sasha moaned and gasped at each little thrust and she grabbed onto the pillows for support. The pillow ripped to shreds and more feathers flew up in the air. She felt like she was going to explode. Subaru kept on pounding into her and suddenly she screamed loudly into the night and climaxed all over Subaru. Subaru continued to pound a few more times before he spewed his seed into her. She arched her back and then moaned louder than ever before. Subaru fell on top of her and then they fell asleep in each others arms. "Your mine now... forever." Subaru said before falling asleep.


	12. LatioxLila Lemon

Lila's P.O.V:

Latio put me down on my feet and said "Go get changed. I left you a little something." I walked backwards making sure not to bump into anything. When I was in the bathroom I saw a dark purple lace nightgown. The silk dress barley covered my lower half. I also saw scented oils. I saw French vanilla, milk chocolate, and fresh strawberries. I had an idea. I rubbed French Vanilla on my neck, strawberry on my wrist and breast, and chocolate on my thighs. Lila let her natural curly hair fall out past her mid back. After about five minutes, she gathered up the courage and left the bathroom.

Latio's P.O.V:

When she entered the bathroom, I grabbed a box filled with rose petals. I smirked and trickled the roses all over the bed. I also made an isle from the bathroom to the bed. I took off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt till only two buttons were left. I removed my belt and my jeans till all was left was my underwear. I dimmed the lights and put on some romantic music. I tried to be cocky by putting a rose is my mouth. I threw my fedora across the room and let my hair fall into place. When she finally emerged, my heart started to beat again.

3rd Person P.O.V:

Latio heard a heart beat come from his chest when he saw his lover in that nightgown. She slowly walked down the isle and Latio stood up with the rose in his mouth. "Latio... This is above and beyond romantic. I don't deserve to be treated like this." He shushed her and said "I have a poem for you." He took the rose out of his mouth and renounced his poem.

"What creature would not die to sinfully explore every inch of thy rose-scented satin?  
If I had a dying wish, it would be to stare into thy eyes and taste thy sugared lips, before bathing in your sweet scent  
It is with these words, I caress you, think of you, and cross oceans of time to love you  
With burning lustful desire and the pain of your absence, I bathe this canvas in my love-soaked thoughts  
For only thy sensual touch through my hair and upon my neck could quench my crying libido  
Oh beautiful angel! How my lips burn for your moist kiss which is sweeter then nectar dripping from the earth's most beautiful flower  
Like the lonely beast that seeks shelter in the forest, I, forever call thy sacred name and seek thee in dreams  
As Winter spreads her icy wings, within the midst of lust and her embrace  
What mortal could resist worshipping thy heavenly hair? Fingers running wild like horses through a forest  
With the light of love as my guide, the feather of angels as my pen, and the blood of Aphrodite as ink, I weave my thoughts for you  
Like the lonely beast that seeks shelter in the forest, I, forever call thy sacred name and seek thee in dreams"

Lila started to cry at his kind and romantic words. "TAKE ME DAME YOU!" She jumped into his arms and they both fell onto the bed and let her eyes close to make the kiss more passionate. Latio chuckled and pushed her onto the bed. He ripped off his own shirt and pulled off the thin straps of Lila's beautiful nightgown. He kissed down her chest. He ripped off the bra that covered her perfect bosom. He grabbed a hold of them and massaged them gently. She moaned at his touch and Latio started to kiss lower. the sweet scent of strawberries filled his nose.

He started to move lower. Once he reached her panties, Lila gasped and arched her back. "Latio your driving me nuts!" He smirked and started to rub through the fabric. "OH GOD!" The scent of chocolate filled his nostrils as he kissed Lila's thighs. He bit into her thighs and sucked the blood that was going to drip down her leg. He licked the blood up and down her legs. Shivers went up and down her spine and she reached her first climax. She screamed as she climaxed and blushes. "You dirty, dirty girl. You came already? Am I that good" She blushed a deep red.

He started to lick the soaked cloth that covers her pussy. "Latio don't! I'm dirty down there!" Lila yelled. He continued to lick and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Latio ripped off the fabric and rubbed her pussy harder. "LATIO! STOP! IM GONNA BURST!" He started to bite in her womanhood. Lila was begging him to stop. Soon after he bit harder, she climaxed again into his mouth. Latio licked up the juices. Lila blushed and looked away. He stood up and picked her up into his arms and forced her on top of him.

She hurriedly pushed of the bathrobe off his shoulder and kissed his vigorously and hard. "I don't care if my lips start to bruise" She kissed him harder and Latio bit into her lip drawing blood. She pulled off his robe and left him completely bare. She lowered herself and grabbed onto him. She started to pump slowly causing him to moan. She hesitantly licked the tip and then licked around the head. Lila licked up and down his length causing him to do a loud moan. The more she licked the more she moaned. She suddenly shoved him inside her mouth.

Latio let out a loud gasp and fell back onto the bed. After about a half hour of licking and sucking, Latio said "I want to be in you!" Latio picked her up and pulled her close to his chest. She rested her hips onto his lap feeling his member on her pussy. Her heart felt like she was going to exploded. Latio shoved his hard cock inside her wet gateway. "Oh god you feel so tight!" Latio said. "I can't take you!" Latio grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss as she bounced onto his cock. Her pussy perfectly hugged his cock.

She felt him throbbing inside of her. "OH... MY GOD... YOU FEEL... SO BIG... INSIDE OF ME!" Latio pulled her closer to him. He shoved her onto the bed ad pounded into her harder. After about ten minutes of this feeling, Lila said "Oh Latio I feel like I'm going to explode!" Latio said "Me to baby! DON'T HOLD BACK!" After he said that, Latio planted hard kisses on her neck causing her to moan. "LATIO!" she screamed and Latio moaned her name. Latio fell on top of her panting, covered in sweat. Lila panted hard as he fell to the left side of her.

"Lila my dove..." She tiredly looked at him and he continued. "You have inspired me to write poetry again. I never want to lose you to any other man." She was shocked by his words. Latio stood up and got down on one knee. I sat up using the red covers to cover my chest. He pulled out a ring box and red a poem.

"I can't tell you enough,  
How much you really mean to me,  
All the stars in the night sky, Could not sum up all my feelings.  
Butterflies beating their wings against a glass jar,  
Sums up the feeling in my stomach, Every time I talk to you,  
But what it can't say is, How much I love you.  
NO romance novel could tell what I feel, Mr. Webster he has no clue,  
Einstein may be smart but he don't know,  
That with my mouth I say sincerely from my heart,  
I love you.  
All the people in this world, Have no idea what I feel for you,  
A fine hand on soft skin could not compare, To the way my heart beats inside,  
Loving you every minute of my life. If God could look down upon me,  
The love he has for everyone could not even measure up,  
To what I feel for you. A thousand angels singing,  
But your the one who pulls the strings of my heart, As I love you far more than any one before.  
Beautiful! Sexy! Gorgeous! Hot! Your so much more than that to me,  
As I always and will love you. Two months can pass by and we not see each other,  
Women can lay at my feet, But the one I would choose over all,  
Is you my darling. The waterfalls in Canada are beautiful,  
But not as much as you, So please while I am down upon my knees,  
Answer this one question, Will you marry me?"

Lila smiled with joy as she looked at the simple ring. It was a clear, 2 karat diamond with a gold rim. Her heart filled with joy and she yelled "Yes, Yes a thousand times yes of course!" Lila jumped into his arms and started to cry. Latio slipped the ring onto her finger and they made love again with more passion than before.


	13. KanatoxKatie Lemon

Previously:

"Kanato what are you doing?!" I just stared at her with insane eyes and said "I heard that we must pleasure the women we find attractive. I have read books. It also said that I need to express my feelings through lip contact." Her eyes grew ten times in size with what I said. She was about to talk when I pressed a kiss on her lips. "We are going to my room so I can show you my emotions." He pulled her to his room roughly and shoved her in and locked the door.

Present, 3rd persons P.O.V:

Kanato placed Teddy on a chair and covered him with blanket. Katie tried to escape but Kanato grabbed her hand and turned her around. "What are you doing?" She only stared into his purple eyes and said. "I am not worthy to be I your bedroom. I'm not even worthy of being in your presents. I shouldn't even be in-" Kanato stopped her from talking with a kiss. She pushed him off of herself and said "I don't deserve your sweet kiss." He slapped her across the face. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! YOU ARE WORTHY!"

Katie started to cry and Kanato pulled her to his bed. "Let your body do the work. Send your mind somewhere else." She closed her eyes for a minute letting her tears fall from her eyes when she was bent over and kissed. She grabbed Kanatos face to bring him closer then ran her fingers through his soft purple locks. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her on top of him without breaking the kiss. Her ponytail moved from left to right as he pulled her close to him.

Kanato rolled Katie to the center of the bed with him on top of her. He did his wicked smile as he saw her scared face. "That face... More beautiful than anything in this world." He kissed her lips vigorously and she responded by starting to take off his shirt. Kanato pulled away and she looked in fear of what she did wrong. He ran his hands up his shirt and pulled it to the left breaking it. Buttons were flying in all sorts of different directions and he threw his shirt to the floor.

Katie couldn't help but stare at his chest. His stomach was perfectly toned and she let her hand trail down his chest to the hem of his pants. Kanato pulled at her spaghetti straps and lowered then to revile her full and round breast. He roughly took then in his hands causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure. He massaged then and said "This is supposed to drive women mad with pleasure." She only moans louder as he massaged more. He smiled and then kissed her right breast. Katie arched her back at his wet touch and he sucked harder.

Kanato ripped of her shorts and she gasped and tried to cover up. He grabbed a hold of both her hands and pinned them above her head. He started to kiss her neck and sucking the skin. She moaned loudly as he released her hands and let them travel down the curves of her body to her hips. He traveled kisses down her stomach reviling the hicky he just gave her. He left wet kisses down her skin as the cold air made her shiver. He reached her womanhood and she stopped him. Kanato looked into her pleading eyes and pulled back. He undid his belt and let his pants fall on their own.

Katie looked away and blushed as she saw the bulge. "Look at me." She hesitated but did as she was told. He grabbed the elastic band of his underwear and said "This is what a man does to please a woman." With that, his boxers were gone and his member was out. She gasped and looked away out of shock. Kanato climbed on top of her and grabbed her face by the chin, forcing her to look at his face. She had fear written across her face. "You don't have to be afraid. Once I do this, you belong to me. I will treasure you like my Teddy."

She felt something touch her down there. Kanato thrusted into her completely causing her to scream. Blood started to pour out of her womanhood and Kanato smiled wildly. "This should cause you to scream in-" Katie took ahold of his face and pulled it down to meet hers. She forced her toung into his mouth and he replied by sucking on it. The feeling of him inside me and my toung in his mouth was causing her to lose her mind. Kanato started to move his hips in and out of her quickly causing her to moan and scream in pleasure.

The sound of their moans and grunts filled the room and she pushed him onto the bed with her on top. He chuckled at her courage and she slowly bounced up and down of his member causing her to moan. In her mind, they were the only two people in the world. Kanato closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. Her heart was filled with joy and she said "Kanato. You are the only man in my eyes. I'm completely in love with you." A smile formed on his face showing his sharp fangs. "Kanato" she moaned "I think I'm going to burst." He said he was going to burst two.

"Bounce harder. I want to see your breast move up and down!" She did as she was told and bounced even harder. Kanato sat up and covered her left breast with his mouth. She threw her head back and said "Stop or I might explode!" He didn't even let up. He just bit down harder drawing a slight amount of blood. "KANATO!" She screamed as she climaxed. The feeling of her juices covering his member made him climax inside her. She fell on top of him and fell asleep in his arms.

Kanato wrapped her arms around her sweaty body and covered them both with sheets. "Katie. Since your unconscious, I can tell you this." He started as he kissed her forehead. "I'm madly in love with you. My heart burst with joy every time we speak to each other. I promise you this... If anyone tries to touch you, I will have there head on a pipe and eat their eyes for dinner. You are more precise than the any jewel, gem, or diamond in the world. You are mine and I will never lose you." With that, he fell asleep.


	14. Authors Note 2

_**People who are reading my book. I will be starting another book. A side story for Inuyasha. I hope you will all read. This will be able to entertain you all who are reading. I hope that you like it. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_** EnchantedEmber**_


End file.
